Rebellion: The Beginning Pathway
by Magnafeana
Summary: Truth... Lies... Reality... Fiction... Dreams... Nightmares... Obedience... .:Rebellion:.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Heretofore and unto now, this author hosted website has had to rely exclusively on the blanket disclaimer. While this kind of disclaimer is usually sufficient to protect an author from liability, it falls short when dealing with inherently offensive content, reviewers with a mind of their own and authors who are excessively paranoid about being dragged into court. With the above firmly borne in mind, we propose the following disclaimer:

This story will abide by, adhere to, accept responsibility for, endure under and act with respect toward the following weblog disclaimer:

By accessing this story, a web browser (hereafter user) is consents that s/he is familiar with, understands and absolutely accepts the following Fanfiction disclaimer:

This is a work of fiction and pure fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

All the characters from the shonen anime _Fairy Tail_ appearing in _Rebellion: The Beginning Pathway_ are copyright Hiro Mashima, FUNimation Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Masashi Sogo, Shinji Ishihara, and Kodonsha. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters created in this fanfiction the property of Magnafeana.

All the characters and songs of _Grease _appearing in _Rebellion: the Beginning Pathway_ are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters created in this fanfiction are the property of Magnafeana.

All trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights, copyrights, registered names, mottos, logos, avatars, insignias and marks used or cited by this website are the property of their respective owners and this website in no way accepts any responsibility for an infringement on one of the above.

This website publishes content regularly and said content is maintained in reference to the protections afforded it under local, provincial, state, martial, federal, international and mafia law. Publication of information found on this website may be in violation of the laws of the city, county, state, country or other jurisdiction from where you are viewing this website's content and laws in your jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. In the case that the laws of the jurisdiction where this website's content is maintained and those of yours conflict, this website does not encourage, condone, facilitate, recommend or protect the violation of any laws and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws.


	2. Another Year Begins

Hello children (Though most likely I'm younger than a majority of you). I haven't given up on my other story, I promise! However, I did want to test this out. Sorry or leaving for two months. I sort of got addicted to composing a musical score for a while orchestra. I'm sorry. But this is what I've done! If you are confused, don't worry, confusion is expected. Excuse the longevity of this one.

* * *

.:**Chapter One:.**

**Another Year Begins  
**

Today was a day of new beginnings.

Today was a day of greetings.

Today was a day to make a new start.

Today was August 22nd.

Today was the first day of Fiore High School.

A ball of light with a charming brilliance flared in the sky and onto the magnificent school for all of Fiore High's students to see as they loitered in the front lawns and parking lots of the campus. All around the campus, activity was seen. Freshmen nervously dreading their first day while observing the seniors with interested glints in their eyes. Sophomores regrouping with friends and deviously talking about the freshmen as though they were incompetent, forgetting they were once first years a mere three months ago. Juniors gathering around each other's new cars, boasting about their vehicles and feeling overconfident in their driving capability. And the seniors observing the calamity with nonchalant eyes and greeting each other with a simple nod or a quick embrace. Couples immediately took action upon seeing their temporary significant other and locked their lips, drowning in each other's affections. The teachers all watched calmly from the safety of their assigned classrooms, sighing as they braced themselves for another year filled with ditching teens, demanding brats, questioning injuries and bullies that ignored the teacher's command.

A pink-haired senior leaned casually over two innocent sophomore girls, a hand firmly placed on the school's cold exterior to prop himself. As he talked with the two females, he knew they were easy targets. Freshmen, sophomore, and junior girls always gawked at senior boys with interest and longing, wishing for them to be theirs. Freshmen, sophomore and junior guys always stared lustfully at grown senior girls, trying shamelessly to flirt with them only to be toyed with, rejected, or used to make an ex-boyfriend jealous. To sum it up: high school was a zoo in Satan's labyrinth.

Natsu loosely examined the two girls as he watched them giggle at his words. One of them had lengthy brunette hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with brilliant emerald eyes and a bright smile. The pink-haired senior's onyx eyes trailed lazily down her body, only to inwardly sigh. The girl was fairly skinny, yet she lacked in an hourglass figure. Her long violet skirt reach her ankles and a concealing pink shirt too match_. _The other girl had the same look as her friend, literally. The only difference is she was wearing a long jade skirt and a matching golden top. Twins? He didn't know, and he didn't really care. His mind was busy somewhere else...

* * *

A male senior with unruly black hair pulled up into the packed parking lot, riding in a new icy blue mustang, naked without its foldable roof concealing it. His dark eyes scanned the area for his spot, as he passed down rows of sparkling cars and tittering high schoolers. After a few moments, he smirked. His spot was still untaken. A spot that was closest to the school entrance way. Anyone would have vied for that spot, stealing it automatically; however, he had made it clear his sophomore year when he had earned his license that the parking spot was his and his only. Anyone that attempted to park there would suffer dire consequences and their car would mysteriously vanish, only to never be seen again.

Slowly, he approached his favored spot, shifting the gear into park before the car jolted to a stop, surprise to arrive at its destination. Gray leaned back in his leather seat, muscles rippling underneath his black shirt and black leather jacket. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and closed his eyes, reminiscing.

He had spent his liberated summer with his siblings, yet snuck off most of the time to be with his girl: Juvia. Leon and Ultear could only guess where he was off to when he slipped away, unnoticed by their mother and returned the next morning in his same clothes, yet slightly ruffled and with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Juvia was a senior like him, yet, unlike other senior girls, she did not tease the underclassmen with her good looks. She had been in-love with Gray ever since they had met back in junior high when he had saved her in the midst of a brutal storm. Since then, she had stalked him like a predator to her prey and confessed her love to him every moment she had, attempting to show her affections through actions. Initially, Gray had been taken back by her actions and confessions, avoiding her at any cost so she would not pounce on him and try to kiss him.

But something changed their freshmen year.

He had seen her be bullied by some kids about her passion for swimming and rain and stood up for her. Gray saw her eyes filled with tears of pain and hurt and instinctively wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. It had ended with him initiating a kiss with her, and that night he had stolen her virginity from her. Ever since then, they had been a couple. She maintained her reputation as swim team captain and innocent façade, but Gray only new how her mind really worked.

"Hey, is that Gray?!" A voice questioned loudly, snapping the senior out of his thoughts.

The man in question smirked when he saw a few of his friends approach him with similar grins on their face. A blue-haired senior with a red tattoo on his face approached him first.

"What's up, Fullbuster?" Jellal asked, giving Gray a high-five as a greeting. Gray hopped out of his car and he and Jellal went to meet the others. Gray fist-bumped a senior with brilliant orange hair, gave a grin to two others and gave a ripped man with lengthy black hair a high-five. All of them wearing similar black leather jackets with their gang's insignia on the back that marked their name: Fairy Tail, a gang second to none and didn't take orders from anyone.

The six guys began to approach the school, inquiring each other about their summers.

"What did you do this summer, Gajeel?" Loki asked as he flashed a grin to three staring freshmen girls. They all blushed and looked away shyly.

The raven-haired senior shrugged, yet there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hit the bars, beach parties… And did some stuff with shrimp."

Gray cracked a grin. "'Some stuff' my butt. How long did it take you?"

Gajeel just grinned back. "What's it to you, Fullbuster? I ain't tellin' you about what I do with my girl."

Jet laughed and commented deviously to Gray, "Yeah, it's not like you tell us what you did with yours."

A flash of amusement passed in Gray's eyes. He began cockily, "Well, we—"

Loki slapped a rough hand over the raven-haired teen's mouth and put a finger to his lips. "Guys, there are children here. Wouldn't wanna scare them away."

The six boys snickered loudly, heading up the school's side and passing gazing females. The guys would entertain themselves by winking at the gawking girls or giving them their signature grin. The females would blush and whisper excitedly to their friends or gaze after them, wanting them even more.

As the school became closer in their field of vision, all of them saw a familiar figure as he conversed with two identical girls against the school building.

Soon enough, they all shouted out their greetings to their gang leader, hooting and hollering as though their rowdy voices did not disrupt any conversations or attract any attention. Natsu looked up from the girls and immediately pinpointed the location of the noise. Grinning, he bid the two ladies good-bye and walked over to his friends, a gleam in his onyx eyes.

"Welcome back, princesses," he greeted teasingly as he gave Gray a high-five. "Had fun this summer?"

"I think Gajeel and Gray had too much fun with their girls," Loki commented slyly, laughing his friends' embarrassed expressions.

Natsu tugged playfully at their cheeks and cooed, "Aw! You two wook so adowuble when you bwush!" He laughed when both of them swatted his hands away, glaring good-humoredly at their pink-haired friend.

"What'd you do all summer, Natsu?" Loki asked. "I heard you went down to the beach."

"Yeah, must be hard with all those women hangin' around you," Jet added with a knowing grin.

Droy rolled his eyes in response. "The only thing that hangs around you, Jet, are the flies."

The seven gang members (aside from Jellal) laughed as Jet gritted his teeth, irritated. Natsu surveyed the amused faces with a grin.

"No, really, how was the action at the beach?" Gray questioned, curiosity in his voice.

Natsu blinked at his best friend-and-rival, startled by an image of a blonde female that ran through his mind. Her laugh. Her smile. Her scolding. Her notorious kick.

"Nah, I met a chick down there," the pinkette began with a shrug. "She was uh…" An image of the beautiful blonde flashed in his memory once more, making his grin widen. "She was pretty cool."

He saw Jellal and Loki exchange a glance, but ignored it. He already knew what the glance met. Inwardly, he let out a feral snarl and tensed, frustrated with himself.

_Don't be upset,_ a small voice pleaded him. _It'll ruin everything!_ Natsu forced himself to relax and walk into school with his friends, eyes peering everywhere for any sign of trouble. Relaxed as his exterior show, seething distrust and indescribable anger roared in his interior.

_Well control your temper_, the voice chided with motherly scolding. To that, he laughed at. Controlling his temper? That's pretty funny.

* * *

A lean, pink car weaved its way in-between lingering students and passing cars, searching hard for a good parking spot at the west entrance of the high school. Soon enough, it found a clear spot right in front of the double entrance doors and claimed it, startling a few students nearby.

"_We start to find right now, we got to be what we feel! Grease is the word!_" Three voices sang loudly in amused voices from inside the flushed vehicle as the small old car was turned off by its driver. The song abruptly ended and three girls tumbled out, laughing and earning dirty looks from a few girls and lustful stares from a few guys.

The driver slammed her door closed, trying to hold in her laughter. She brushed her natural sapphire hair out of her face with an air of nonchalance, her dark blue eyes giving away her amusement. She eyed her friends as they proceeded to get out of the car and attempt to muzzle their laughter.

"Sometimes, you guys embarrass me," the senior girl smirked as the brunette and redhead laughed harder.

The brunette rolled her eyes and extracted a pink leather jacket from inside the car and allowed it to rest on her shoulders, the words "Fairy Ladies" embroidered in black on the back.

"You were laughing too, Juvia!" The brunette admitted with a grin, laughing even more when the girl in questioned blushed slightly.

"Oh, shut it, Cana," Juvia playfully growled, shoving her friend and walking towards the school entrance. Her friends caught up, both wearing the same pink leather jacket.

The redhead looked at the two of them, urgency and seriousness in her tone as she spoke in a low whisper. "Now that we're in, what should we do?" She murmured, furrowing her eyebrows.

Juvia dropped her bounciness and went into a considerate face. "Juvia acknowledged that with all the NPCs around, we can't do anything, but wait a while, Erza…" She ended her sentence reluctantly, a flash of worry in the depths of the swirls of blue.

Cana nodded gravely, scanning the students with suspicion. "If they find out what we are really doing here, then our cover is blown. For now, we'll have to go along with whatever happens. We were already given out what the plan was."

Juvia nodded in agreement, yet clearly not liking the "plan" at all. "Juvia hopes that they can finish this soon. She is worried deeply fo–"

Erza clamped a hand roughly over the blunette's mouth and smiled kindly to the students that turned to give them inquisitive gazes. Quietly, she hissed into Juvia's ear, "Not now. We'll meet with everyone and discuss everything later. But we can't say a word about it with so many around."

Wordlessly Juvia nodded and the redhead took her hand away from the blunette's mouth. "Juvia wonders what is next," She said, plastering a smile on her face along with Erza.

Erza turned to the brunette, who gazed at the active student body with narrowed eyes. "Now, we continue with the plan."

Cana slugged an arm around her friends and grinned defiantly at the school with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well, girls," she began, glancing at them both, "we're seniors… And we're gonna rule the school!"

The three burst out laughing, already knowing that they earned more curious glances from passersby. However, not matter how hard they laughed, the Fairy Ladies could not shake the trembling worry and growing fear out of their bodies.

* * *

_RING!_

The first bell signaled all students on the school lawn were to report inside, get to their lockers and to their homeroom before the second bell. Lingering students gravitated towards the school, still talking and giggling amongst themselves, some nervous, others nonchalant.

A nervous blonde-haired, brown-eyed senior made her way towards the school entrance with a blue-haired girl that attempted to soothe her.

"Lucy, you'll be okay," the blunette calmed, slightly amused by her friend's anxiety. "And you look great! Don't worry!"

Lucy shook her head, her two pigtails swaying. She bore a white skirt that went a little past her knees and a tight white shirt to match, with her two ponytails tied with white ribbons. Her eyes scrutinized the humongous building that she approached, a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know, Levy… I liked my old school better…" She mumbled as she and her friend climbed up a few steps and entered the domain of the high school. Lucy watched as chaos erupted inside: the unorganized sound of lockers slamming, the crescendo of voices, the intermingling scents… The new senior's stomach lurched, feeling slightly lightheaded.

At her old school, it was nice and quiet and only ladies attended her private school. They wore beautiful uniforms and spoke in pleasant tones, no swearing, no adultery… It was _perfect_. She had met Levy in her early years, and even though they went to separate schools, they were still best friends_. Levy is great, but what about everyone else?_ Lucy wondered as she saw a girl being chased by a guy as he grinned deviously.

Levy stopped beside her friend and observed the chaotic habitat with a sense of nostalgia and an unreadable feeling, yet when she saw the paled look of her best friend, she grew concerned. She rested a delicate hand on the blonde's shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Lucy," she soothed with sisterly warmth. Lucy looked back at her friend and smiled weakly. "Now, I have to go and greet some people. If you take the first right, the school office is on that corner, okay?"

Levy searched her friend's eyes and smiled at the relaxed state. With a hug and a "good luck", the senior walked down the hallway as though the noise did not bother her at all.

Sighing, Lucy stalked carefully down the hall, avoiding any people, yet feeling the girls' curiosity when she walked passed and the guys' lustful excitement when they saw her brilliant figure. She wasn't going to lie; she had been told that she had a curvy figure and large breasts, yet she never used them to attract attention to herself. Going to a girls' academy, there wasn't a need to. But now she felt embarrassed as she safely took the first right and immediately saw the office sign.

Lucy walked anxiously inside, watching the hurrying teachers as they dashed around the busy office, calling frantically for permission slips and papers. A pink-hair woman - with a face that hinted she was once beautiful - asked to her assistant, "Laki, where are the schedules for this semester?"

A purple-haired woman with red-rimmed glasses appeared from behind the office counter, searching for the agendas as she sifted through mounds of papers. "I just had my hands on them," she muttered under her breath. She brought out a few papers with the label "schedule" and handed them over to the principal, waiting expectantly.

The old woman's eyes skimmed over the papers. A flash of impatience came into her gaze as she handed the schedules rudely back to the flustered assistant. "These are the schedules for _last_ semester! Why does it seem that every _new_ semester, you find the schedules from _last_ semester?"

Laki mumbled something incoherent and stalked off, looking frustrated and upset at the same time.

A silver-haired beauty rushed past Lucy, her sparkling blue eyes looking around worriedly. She was dressed the regulated nurse's uniform: a long white dress with small cape attached with the Red Cross embroidered on the back. She ducked behind the office counter and sighed when she popped back up, empty-handed. She reached for a paper that was neatly filled along a pole, along with another lady with an oil-stained gray suit and a gray hat over her head, barely concealing her hazel hair. They automatically inserted the sheets of paper in a black machine before neatly placing the papers back in their formal positions.

"I have Gray," another woman grumbled as she walked through the office.

The woman, with the words "Miss Coco's Auto Shop" on her the breast pocket of her jumper, snorted and rolled her eyes. "He's been here longer than I have," she murmured.

To a female auto shop lady, Miss Coco, the nurse admitted with a sigh, "It's the first day and already my castor oil has been stolen!"

The nurse shook her head in despair and disappeared into another room, her eyes darting everywhere. Slowly Lucy crept forward, reaching the office desk and waiting patiently for someone to acknowledge her. Ms. Coco appeared behind the counter, searching for something.

"How many days until winter break?" The auto shop lady questioned quietly while reaching under the counter and producing a small cardboard box.

"Eighty-six," Lucy sighed back in response.

"_Eighty-six?!"_

"I'm counting."

Miss Coco let out a groan and disappeared into the mayhem of the office, clearly wishing that summer never ended. Lucy silently agreed. She missed her old school dearly, but she missed someone else dearly too…

_Is this the end?_

_No, Luce… It's only the beginning!_

The principal slithered back to the office counter after catching a glimpse of a waiting student, eying her with coldness yet with a slight interest and a flash of recognition. "Why are you just standing about?" She asked not unkindly, contradicting her cold demeanor.

Startled, the blonde explained, "I'm a new student here. Lucy Heartphilia."

The principal nodded. "Laki!" She growled to her assistant, who instantly rushed to the pink-haired woman's side. "We have a new student here. Miss Heartphilia." Laki glanced at Lucy; a flare of surprise and warmth in her eyes surged as she stared at Lucy yet turned her attention back to the crotchety principal with anticipation.

"Give her the forms. I'm the principal Porlyusica and I pray that you don't become as idiotic as the rest of our students," the woman added to the blonde. There were a few shouts from outside the registration office and the sound of punches and kicks seemed to fill the air. Quietly, the principal stalked away with a spiteful aura surrounding her. She yelled something and Lucy heard the apologetic whimpers of the students' responses.

Swiftly, the young assistant gathered forms from splayed out papers that littered the office counter. After bundling them up neatly, she offered them to the seventeen year-old girl, a kind smile on her face.

"Just fill these out tonight and return them to me tomorrow," Laki told her with a warm smile. Lucy smiled back, feeling relief that someone at her new school wasn't as chaotic as everyone else. "Oh, you're schedule!" Laki shoved a piece of paper into Lucy's hands, surprising her. "You're homeroom teacher and homeroom number is at the top. The first bell should sound in a minute or two…"

Lucy's eyes widen in shock, eying her schedule rapidly. She couldn't be late for her first day! She had promised her Aunt that she would continue to uphold her record of zero tardies and absences and a 4.5 G.P.A. Finding what she was looking for, her homeroom teacher's name was… _Mister Gildarts Clive?_ She repeated in her mind, the name sounding familiar. _Room four hundred twenty-one…_

"The four hundreds are in the west wing by the way," the brightly smiling assistant added when she followed Lucy's focused stare.

The blonde looked back at the assistant, slight panic in her eyes. "And where are we right now?"

"We're in the northeastern wing."

Lucy inwardly groaned in frustration. She was going to be late for her first day! "But if you make it before the announcements are over, I'm sure that Mister Clive will let it slide. He's a nice guy and very easy." Lucy glanced gratefully at Laki, intrigued that she knew what was going on in her mind.

After getting directions and bidding a quick farewell, the blonde dashed out of the office, trying to maneuver her way through the hallways. Oddly, the corridors were dry from the sea of high schoolers, the light of the windows being the only company they had. Doors were already closed, rejecting any late students or taunting them and daring them to open the door. A bell suddenly rang, piercing the settling air with its caterwaul. _The homeroom bell?_ Lucy guessed as she raced down another corridor of closed doors and light-bringing windows. _I'm so late!_

Lucy paused in her running, slipping her white flats off her feet and proceeding to sprint down the hallways at a break-neck pace, her hair threatening to slip out of its two ponytails. The blonde had already passed room 405, feeling slight relief emit from her body.

_I will make it!_ Lucy determinedly stated. _Room four-hundred seventeen… Room four-hundred nineteen…_

_Room four-hundred twenty-one…_

Tensing, Lucy grabbed the golden and handle and pushed the door open with more force than she had intended. Tentatively, she walked into the brightly lit room, aware that the students had hushed and gazed at her with curious eyes and quizzical stares. She glanced around for any sign of the teacher and found a man with slicked back orange hair with casual dress up attire look at her, black eyes filled with amusement. He nodded towards a seat that was directly in the center of the class and obediently Lucy walked to her seat. She caught of glimpse of Levy in the front row and saw the blunette smile at her and give her a wink.

None of the students' eyes left her as she plopped tiredly into her new seat and slipped her flats back on. A chuckling voice fluttered over to her and the murmur of "Nice rack". Embarrassed, Lucy sank in her seat.

_C'mon, Lucy… you can do this…_

* * *

Natsu and his gang leaned casually against some lockers, unfazed that homeroom just started. The Fairy Tail gang had just finished spray-painting explicit content onto the locker of Miss Popular-And-Annoying, Sherry Blendy. Secretly all of them grinned, knowing her reaction to profanities on her locker: she'd scream at everyone and everything and curse out the culprit, stomping about and accusing everyone. Maybe she'd even drag her boyfriend – Ren Akatsuki – into it. If they were caught, they'd receive two Saturday detentions with Coach Strauss.

"_If_" being the keyword.

In all honesty, they have vandalized most of the town, stolen items and did more illegal affairs than they cared to admit. Yet they were never framed as the suspects and feigned innocence if they were ever dared accused. Of course Porlyusica saw right through it though.

"I can't believe this!" Droy snarled angrily, glaring at his new schedule for the first semester after he slammed his locker. "Every teacher I have has already flunked me twice!"

Gajeel glanced at the fuming senior and snorted. The gang began walking down a silent hallway. "Your own fault, idiot. Porlyusica threatened you that you'd be stuck at school until you dropped dead."

Droy looked up from his schedule and glared at the pierced teen. "Whatever. I'll let her know I ain't followin' her orders."

Gray smirked and ran a hand through his unruly spiky black hair. "Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

The senior in question ripped his schedule with ease, satisfied at its shrieking ripping noise. "I just ain't gonna take her crap anymore, that's all."

Soft footsteps padded down a hallway, slowly approaching the boys' location. The air prickled of apprehension as Gray, Gajeel, Loki, Jellal, Natsu and Jet tensed, hearing the footsteps over their friend's cocky words. They could feel an irritated aura emit from the said corridor and scrambled to find a hiding place from the threat. Silently, they attempted to signal to Droy to shut his mouth, yet he continued to mouth off the old principal with such an arrogant air that he did not notice someone had blocked his view of the gang until the person threw their face towards his.

"Shouldn't you be in homeroom, _Mister Droy_?" A pink-haired old woman crossly hissed, eying the eighteen year-old with coldhearted contempt.

Droy swallowed hard, unable to find a legit reason. He peered over the principal's shoulder to find his friends withholding their laughter from his current situation. Turning back to Principal Porlyusica, he nervously smiled and stammered, "Y-Yes, ma'am. I-I w-was just g-going for a walk, ma'am."

The woman snorted and forced him to meet her cold, icy eyes. "Just going for a stroll?" Droy nodded, shrinking in fear when he saw a blaze in her eyes. "And did you just _happen_ to forget that homeroom is starting?"

He shook his head frantically. "No, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow and questioned rather unkindly, "And you thought that a nice stroll would do you some good? Do you _want_ your first week of school to be with Mister Strauss, Mister Droy?"

The gangster shook his head, panic in his eyes. "Y-Yes, ma'am – I mean n-no, ma'am, I mean –" He spluttered uselessly, earning amused looks from his concealed comrades.

Porlyusica grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him down until he was at eye level with her. His eyes bored into hers, shivering by the absolute loathing and aggravation in her gleaming red eyes. "Well which is it_, Mister Droy_?" She hissed, making him flinch.

He swallowed hard and answered, "No, ma'am."

The principal released him from her cruel grip with a snort, eyes flashing with subtle amusement when she saw the tough-looking senior wince. "Now I'd advise that you go to your homeroom. Or I'll send Mister Strauss to collect you, insolent brat," she muttered, stalking off towards a different direction, prowling around for lingering or ditching students.

"Yes, ma'am," Droy squeaked. As soon as the old principal was out of sight, he began muttering curses under his breath.

Suddenly, hushed tones of laughter thrust their way into the silence. Natsu walked over to his fellow gang member and grinned at his furious face. "I'm glad you didn't take none of her crap, Droy. Or else you would've really told her off, huh?" The gangsters, unable to suppress their mirth, laughed comically as their friend mumble something incoherent and growled.

"'_Yes ma'am. No ma'am'_," Jet mimicked in a high-pitched voice, earning a good-natured shove from his friend.

As the seven males walked up the steps to the second floor, a nervous spiky pink-haired man with goggles strapped onto his head and a red jacket with orange flames walked down the steps, seemingly flustered and uneasy. He was accidently pushed by Droy and slammed lightly against the edge of the stairwell, letting out a quiet hiss of pain. The boys continued their way to their homeroom, disregarding the poor fellow without so much of a passing glance.

"Oh she's going to kill me… I don't know if I can't take another punishment from Lucy," the young man with goggles muttered timidly under his breath, continuing to his destination.

Natsu glanced back sharply, eyes wide. However, his eyes only gazed at an empty stairwell. Mentally shaking off the previous seconds of his life, the pinkette looked back just in time to see Gajeel punch both Jet and Droy in the stomach out of sheer irritation. Gray, Loki and Natsu laughed like drunken fools while Jellal nearly stared at them for one moment, narrowing his eyes. He knew what they were dong, but what he wanted to know was why? And how? All of them knew of what was happening, but what if they were to fail?

_We won't fail,_ Natsu growled to Jellal with his eyes, determination and anger flaming in the onyx orbs.

Jellal merely looked back with a blink. That was all Natsu needed for the message to be conveyed:

_If we mess up, Lucy dies…_

* * *

A melodious xylophone resounded throughout the building, indicating that the school announcements were about to begin. Cana shuffled her cards mindlessly, staring off into the distance, as Erza at her strawberry cake for breakfast. Jellal sat at the table quietly, arms crossed and eyes closed, as though he didn't care, and Loki was hitting on a few females that fell for his charm.

"Good morning, students and welcome back to Fiore High," an old feminine voice greeted in a rasping voice, cracked with age. "It is a _pleasure_ to see all of your smiling faces once more," the principal sneered sarcastically. "Hopefully, you won't be as idiotic as last year!"

In Natsu's homeroom, he watched as Gray stealthily went up to Sherry's bag and dropped a rubber mouse inside before retreating safely to his assigned seat.

In Gajeel's homeroom, he sat in the back with Jet and Juvia, glaring at anyone that tried to make eye contact with them for more than five seconds.

"The first football game of the season is this Friday night and we welcome all students to attend with Coach Strauss leading out team of the dragonslayers to victory! If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter." The principal rolled her eyes at the statement as she read off of pre-written notecards. Why was she doing this? She could have stayed in her hut and not get involved in this.

Sherry went into her bag and screamed when she saw the fake white mouse laying blatantly in her property. She clung to the nearest person, clearly frightened. Behind her, Natsu, Gray and Droy all hooted comically, pleased that the childish prank actually worked. Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Conbolt, looked up from his multitude of papers, snorted, and once again, examined the forms.

"Now for some good news, you petty humans. The National Band Stand has agreed to play at our very school for our first dance and the dance will be aired on national television right from our gym."

In Room 421, the students cheered happily, excited gleams in their eyes as they talked about potential dates and dresses and after-parties. Lucy just sighed. _Another social event…_

"This will show how pure… wholesome… wonderful… good students we have here at Fiore High…" The principal sighed. She knew exactly that her students were the exact opposite of her said adjectives.

As the announcements were drawn to a close, the first period bell rang with a shriek, causing the entire student body to rise up from their seats and head off to their first lesson of the day. Lucy was dragged by Levy to her first period of the day, wishing and praying that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

So...? Is it okay? The next chapter (Summer Lovin') actually features the song... They don't sing it per say but the lyrics are said by characters.

**Background Information**

Juvia is forced to speak in first person (like the English Dub) instead of her regular third person speak because the way she talks is easily recognizable by someone I can't say.

Natsu is not a player. He had to fake being one however during this. He still considers Lucy his best friend and Lucy considers him her's so no romance... yet. He doesn't turn into a meanie I promise.

Lucy is not too confident with her body, unlike her character in _Fairy Tail._

That voice? Yeah, can't say who it is, but it is important.

The school name: I was going to go with Magnolia High School, however, because members of Blue Pegasus are in this, I chose Fiore High School. Any other schools will fakely named.

That pinkette that came down the stairwell is important. Y'all know him. Just remember him.

And unlike in the actually movie _Grease_, all the guys in the gang are seniors.

_**Author Notes:**_

Excuse any errors. I'm not such a talented writer, I'm sorry. Like I said, confusion is okay. Like when you watched _The Matrix_, you were probably confused, right, Mister Anderson? Just roll with it.


	3. Summer Lovin'

Aloha oi! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Summer Lovin'**

The fourth period bell shrieked maniacally, snapping students out of their dream-like stupor as teachers paused in their words for the bell to be quieted. Excitedly and hurriedly, students burst out of their classrooms, ignoring the teachers' commands or last words of the lesson. It was lunch and everyone was ready to back away from the boring lessons and talk to their friends. Even Lucy had her fair share of exhaustion as she trudged down the halls and met up with Levy at her locker.

The two maneuvered through the waves of people and made it out, unscathed, to the lunch grounds of the campus. Already, students had chosen their rightful place to eat their lunch in peace; the upperclassmen returning to their old habits and sitting at their regular seats while the underclassmen tried to find good spots on campus to eat.

Lucy found herself being dragged outside by Levy, a tray in her hands containing sketchy looking pasta. The blunette was leading her to a group of girls that sat at the table in the midst of a lawn as though it was their claimed territory. A redheaded girl looked deeply engaged in her textbook as she absentmindedly ate an apple. A brunette girl sat on the old picnic table without a care in the world, drinking what appeared to be a bottle concealed within the confinements of a crinkled brown paper bag. Another blunette ate her lunch in peace as she talked excitedly to a few others, twirling her shoulder-length cerulean hair as she did so.

Before the two girls could get to the table, the girls at the table were already having a conversation.

"I saw Natsu this morning," the blunette told the brunette with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Lookin' good this year, huh, Cana?"

Said girl - Cana - rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her concealed drink. "That's ancient history, Juvia," she murmured.

The redhead looked up from her textbook and grinned. "Well history sometimes repeats itself," she commented. Cana mimicked the redhead's voice before the three laughed and returned to their previous actions.

Levy sat comfortably at the table, dragging a confused blonde with her as she did so. "Girls, this is Lucy. She's new to our school and transferred from an all-girls school in Acalypha," Levy introduced, gesturing towards the blonde. Lucy blinked at all of them, slightly nervous. Would these girls accept her?

After downing the contents of her drink, the brunette gaze Lucy a lopsided grin with a crazy glint in her eye. "I'm Cana Alberona," said girl introduced. After a whiff of her breath, the blonde knew that she had been drinking some sort of wine. "That's Erza Scarlet over there." Cana nodded to the redheaded, who remained silent and studied her textbook as though it was the only thing in the world. "And that's Juvia Lockser." Said girl looked back at Cana and gave Lucy a warm smile before returning to the conversation she was having with her friends.

Lucy gazed back at Cana, a smile on her lips. "Nice to meet you all," she replied with a polite dip of her head. Silently, Lucy repeated the names, each rolling in her mind with a natural familiarity that puzzled her.

Cana patted the blonde's head and cooed, "You are so adorable! And man, you got yourself some breasts! Levy, why didn't you tell me that she had a good rack?" Cana demanded to Levy, Lucy's cheeks tinting with the faintest signs of pink.

Juvia looked up from her conversation with an excited green-haired girl and eyed Lucy with interest. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!" Juvia acknowledged with a bright smile. "I'm captain of the swim team at Fiore High. I'm sure you'd make a valuable asset to the team!"

Cana grinned and murmured jokingly to the reading Levy, "Yeah, all the guys would stare at her assets."

Lucy shook her head. "I'd love to do swim team, but I don't know if I would be good at swimming competitively," she admitted sheepishly.

The blunette nodded, enthusiasm still in her dark blue eyes. "Don't worry, you can train with me! I can help you work up your stamina before the season starts," the senior offered graciously. Lucy nodded in compliance and realized warmly that she had made friends with these girls.

"How was your summer, Cana?" Levy questioned, glancing up from her thick novel with her red-rimmed reading glasses.

Cana took another swig from her bottle before answering. "Nothin' much. The old man had a lot to do so a few friends of mine from senior year decided to go crash parties all summer."

The blonde's eyes curiously glinted at the brunette, confused. "Wait, aren't you a senior right now?" She inquired. Cana didn't look like a junior or a sophomore to Lucy…

Cana shook her head and explained casually, "I'm supposed to be a freshman in college by now. But I got held back this year since I didn't pass a few classes with flying colors. My dad wasn't too happy about that…"

Juvia shot her a sly smile and teasingly added, "At least he still hasn't found out about you and Laxus…" Cana became flustered and a heatedly blush spread on her cheeks as she avoided the smug eyes of her fellow female friend. Juvia turned to Lucy and explained, "Cana is dating Laxus Dreyar, a senior who graduated last year and had a bit of a rebellious streak."

"A _bit_?" Levy tuned into the conversation, setting down her heavy book and giving the other blunette a wide-eyed stare. "He provoked the Sabertooths into a turf war last year and almost got the guys arrested!"

Erza finally looked up from her textbook reading to shoot Levy a warning look. "Let's not even start this. We shouldn't be talking about it anyway!"

Lucy looked curiously at the beautiful redhead and tilted her head with a child-like innocence. "What exactly happened?" Lucy asked, looking at the girls questioningly.

Erza eyed the blonde senior for a moment before answering her question. "Laxus used to be the leader of a gang and it was known everywhere in our school that they and the Sabertooths hated each other because they both want the school grounds as their territory. So last year, Laxus picked a fight with the leader and it got out of control."

Lucy stared in disbelief at Erza. _Gang fights?_ She mentally flinched. She knew she couldn't get entangled into gangs and such or else her uncle and aunt would make her go back to her old school in a hurry.

Juvia nodded. "I've never seen them fight so hard. It seems like Laxus's gang won the turf war and the school is their territory, but Gray told me there have been rumors that the Sabertooths are going to claim it back."

Lucy nodded, listening intently to Juvia's words. "Who's Gray?" The boy's name rang a bell, the blonde suddenly remembering Ms. Coco mention him.

Lucy noticed that Juvia's usual pale cheeks turned a shade of rose and embarrassment was written all over her face. Cana noticed her friend's blush and grinned evilly. "Her boyfriend. He's pretty cute, but I'm not interested," she added when she earned a glare from Juvia. The blunette looked at her suspiciously before relaxing. "Decent guy. Pretty fun. Though from what I heard from Jellal, you two had some fun during the summer." Juvia's blush reappeared on her cheeks and Erza perked up after hearing the name "Jellal".

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Juvia mumbled. Cana grinned, Levy and Erza smirked and Lucy even cracked a smile.

"Don't act all innocent, Juvia," Levy playfully chided. "We all know what you and Gray were doing over the summer. I'm glad you too stayed close."

Juvia gave Levy a glare and countered, "Like you and Gajeel didn't do anything!" Levy blushed heavily and ducked her head. Juvia's eyes shimmered in triumph when her friend was at a loss for words.

Instead, the book-addict turned back to Lucy, trying hard to rid herself of her blush, and asked, "How do you like school so far, Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged, struggling to come up with answer. "It's…different…"

"Hey you guys!" A cheerful voice greeted, eagerness spilling from their voice. The girls groaned in irritation; Juvia buried her head in her hands, the redhead slammed her head into her textbook, Levy sunk in her seat, and Cana rolled her eyes.

"Sherry Blendy," Cana muttered to the puzzled Lucy. "The most annoying person in Fiore H— Hi!" A perky pink-haired female suddenly appeared, wearing a pink dress that brought put her generous-size chest –yet still smaller than Lucy's –and a beaming smile, blinding the blonde.

"Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good summer! You'll never guess what just happened!" She chattered on excitedly.

"Probably not," Cana mumbled quietly, drinking more alcohol.

Sherry seemed ignorant to the remark and carried on. "I just got back from the office and guess who's been nominated as class president?" She questioned, albeit rhetorically.

Cana feigned a look of curiosity and asked in a fake earnest way, "Who?"

Sherry's beam became wider, if possible, and she nearly shouted, "Me! Isn't that the most?" She laughed. "To say the least!"

The brunette muttered under her breath. "The very least…" Feigning a look of happiness, Cana forced a dazzling smile in her alcohol-induced state. "Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck! Don't we girls?"

Erza, Juvia, Cana, Levy and a few other girls gave the pinkette congratulatory words and murmurs of encouragement as they accepted her voting fliers. However, once the excited girl caught a glimpse of the blonde she gasped and rushed over to her, startling Lucy.

"Oh you must think I'm a horrible person if I haven't come to welcome you!" She melodramatically whined, her blue eyes begging for forgiveness. Out of the corner of Lucy's eyes, she could see Cana's eyes roll. To the pinkette, Lucy gave a small smile, not really liking this girl.

Sherry examined Lucy with an observant watch. "Well… You're not a cute as me, but I'm sure we'll become lifelong friends!" She tittered as she walked to the next table to give them her good news.

Lucy clenched her fists, irritated. Cana grinned at Lucy's reaction and said, "Told you she was annoying."

* * *

The gang of teens laughed at the top of the football bleachers, only lingering couples and small bands of students disregarding their loud voices. Their leader lit a cigarette with a practiced hand and inserted it in his mouth, blowing out toxic fumes as he took out the white bundle from his mouth and played with it with his fingers. Gray had a cigarette in mouth as well, while Gajeel helped himself to an ice-cold beer with Jet and Droy and Loki chatted amongst themselves. Only Jellal looked deep in thought.

Jet called over to Gajeel. "Hey, Gajeel, want some salami?" He held up a sandwich, offering it to the raven-haired senior.

"No, thanks or I'll end up smelling like you," he refused, laughing along with the others.

Natsu looked over at the practicing football team, watching as a blonde with a red jersey came onto the sidelines. He dropped his pristine white helmet, fumbled and ended up getting his foot stuck.

"Hey, look!" Natsu's friends turned to watch the hysterical sight of the blonde male try to walk, yet tripping over his foot every step. A well-built man with silver-hair attempted to stop the blonde several times, yet the blonde seemed to ignore him.

Jet cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted with a grin, "Nice goin', Eve!"

Gray leaned back onto the bleachers, relaxing himself. "Did you guys see that chick at registration?" He sighed softly, recalling the golden-haired beauty. "Sure beats the girls around here."

Gray saw Loki grin knowingly and Natsu twitch disturbingly. "Yeah, I guess," Natsu muttered, a sour note in his voice.

After Gray softly blew out a stream of intoxicating gas, he turned towards the pink-haired gang leader. "So how was the action at the beach?" He questioned.

Droy tuned into the conversation. "Yeah, I want to hear about Natsu's summer at the beach."

"What about that chick you met?"

"You got in her pants, didn't you?"

Natsu shrugged and a flash of a gorgeous blonde with gleaming chocolate eyes entered his mind. He broke into a grin, showing off distinctive canines. "You guys don't want to hear all the _horny_ details…" He scoffed. He smirked when the guys whined. Even Jellal looked at Natsu with slight interest. Natsu had a feeling Jellal was more interested in how Natsu was going to tell his summer of excitement than in the blonde herself.

* * *

Erza looked up from her studying to assess the blonde with warm eyes. Lucy smiled at her, earning a smile in response. "I heard you went to the beach. How was it?" The redhead inquired in a light-hearted tone.

Cana perked up and grinned slyly at the blonde. "Get any action down by the bay?"

Juvia's eyes sparkled mischievously as she asked, "Any good-looking guys there?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly, a flash of a guy with pink hair and a happy-go-lucky grin on his face with amusement gleaming in his onyx eyes. "The beach was great. I met a guy there," she confessed casually. "We didn't do anything," she quickly added when all four girls were about to open their mouths, "but we had some fun and he was cute. He and I became best friends honestly. Nothing more."

Cana snorted. "You hauled your goodies all the way for some guy that you didn't even get lucky with?"

Levy punched Cana in the shoulder and told Lucy, "He sounds like a great guy."

Juvia combed her hands through her long hair and commented thoughtfully, "I'm still a little surprised that you two didn't do anything. With a body like yours, it's a little shocking that he didn't try anything." Lucy blushed slightly, another image of the boy's face flashing in her mind.

"He was… special, I guess… And different," Lucy added after an afterthought. Considering the boy's strange behavior, she really hadn't met any guy like him. Well then again, how many guys with pink hair did she know?

"Special?" The drinking brunette echoed. She shook her head in disbelief. "There ain't no such thing, sweetie."

The blonde cocked her head, confusion and slight hurt clouding her eyes. Lucy turned back to Erza, brushing the emotions out of her eyes and replaced them with warmth. "He was really amazing…"

* * *

Natsu waved his hands for silence, amused by his friends' curios whines and complaints. "All right, all right, I'll tell," he wearily agreed. _But how should I tell it? _He wondered.

_Stick with what I told you to say_, a small voice answered smoothly. Internally, Natsu sighed. Here he goes…

* * *

_Summer lovin', had me a blast_

_Summer lovin', happened so fast_

* * *

"I met a girl crazy for me," was all Natsu answered, reluctantly beginning his tale.

* * *

"I met a boy cute as can be," Lucy confessed, biting back laughter. He was surely cute by being so gentle and caring, but at times… he was slightly dense… Juvia, Levy, Cana and Juvia's swim team friends leaned in to listen, curiosity sparkling in their eyes.

* * *

_Summer days drifting away_

_To, uh oh, those summer nights_

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_

* * *

Jet clasped his hands and begged foolishly, "Tell me more, tell me more!"

Loki gave his leader a mischievous stare. "Did you get very far?"

* * *

Levy gave her blonde friend a beseeching look and demanded, "Tell me more, tell me more!"

Cana tilted her head and asked randomly, "Did he have a car?"

For a moment, the blonde thought about it. _He didn't have a car due to his incurable motion sickness_, Lucy dryly commented. Instead of answering the brunette's question, the blonde ignored it.

* * *

Gajeel snorted before taking at another swig of his alcoholic drink. He noticed the nostalgic shimmer in Natsu's eyes, but decided against questioning him about it. "How'd you meet her?" The thug-looking teen asked Natsu, genuine interest in his red eyes.

The pink-haired mage blew out another puff of smoke before responding, now all the gang members and a few stranglers tuning in to the conversation. "She swam by me and got a cramp..."

* * *

"How'd you two meet?" Levy asked.

Lucy thought for a moment before grinning, memories flickering in her eyes. "He ran by me and got my bikini damp…"

* * *

"I saved her life. She nearly drowned," Natsu told, knowing that it was partially true. He did save her life, but not because she was drowning. She was trapped on a boat with a perverted man and he saved her… indirectly of course. He was mostly fighting the fake Salamander because he disgraced Fairy Tail's name; he wasn't there to save the blonde… It just sort of… happened…

And she didn't even know that it happened in the first place!

* * *

"He showed off, splashing around." The blonde scanned the faces of her audience, smiling. The pinkette had been wildly swimming, making it impossible for her to stay dry. And she made sure she let him know how much his splashing irritated her.

* * *

_Summer sun, something's begun_

_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_

* * *

Levy clasp her hands, her eyes cutely wide as she urged for Lucy to continue. "Tell me more, tell me more! Was it love at first sight?"

* * *

Jet looked at Natsu like a curious five year-old. "Tell me more, tell me more!" He pleaded childishly.

Gray snorted at the senior's behavior. "Did she put up a fight?"

Natsu shrugged. "Took her bowling in the arcade."

* * *

Lucy shook her head to Levy's question, full-well knowing that it wasn't even close to love at first sight. "We went strolling, drank lemonade_." More like that idiot drank both of ours…_ Lucy privately remarked.

* * *

"We made out under the dock." Natsu gestured by thrusting his hips of how things "really" happened under the docks. Straggling males gathered around him, grinning and whistling as they praised the Fairy Tail gang leader. If only they knew…

* * *

"We stayed up 'till ten o'clock." The blonde added, earning an eye roll from Cana. What? Her father was very strict with her staying out late. With all the old perverts stalking around, looking for some lone woman to keep them company, he had a right to.

* * *

_Summer fling don't mean a thing_

_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

* * *

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Droy implored the storytelling senior.

Gray blew out more smoke and muttered under his breath, "But you don't gotta brag."

* * *

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Levy childishly demanded, hungry for every juicy detail of Lucy's summer.

Cana took a swig of alcohol before muttering, "'Cause he sounds like a drag."

Lucy tensed, trying to find a counter to the brunette's insult. "He got friendly holding my hand."

* * *

Silently, the pink-haired teen chuckled at his friend's quiet words before continuing his story to the curious crowd. "Well, she got friendly down in the sand." Loki and Gray grinned while the others that listened to the story murmured and grinned as well. Only Jellal seemed didn't seem to have an amused look in his expression. Neither did Loki, but Natsu had a disturbing feeling the guy was enjoying hearing about Lucy in such a… sensual manner.

* * *

"But he was sweet," the blonde added on before the brunette could get a word in. To Juvia, Lucy mentioned, "Just turned eighteen."

* * *

"Well, she was good. You know what I mean," Natsu went on further with a sly, smug grin, satisfied by his tall tale. If his gui—gang ever knew what truly happened, they would never respect him. _And Lucy would give me another kick for talking about her like this_, he added with an inward wince.

* * *

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet_

_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

* * *

This time Erza grasped Lucy's hands and pleaded cutely, "Tell me more, tell me more!"

"How much dough did he spend?" Cana questioned curiously, earning a light shove from Levy.

* * *

"Tell me more, tell me more!" A youthful voice pestered, a little more high-pitched than the deeper voices Natsu was surrounded by.

"Could she get me a friend?" Droy inquired hopefully. Jellal gave his fellow senior a strange look before thrusting his fist, engaging it in harsh contact with Droy's abdomen and retreating so that his arms crossed once again. Only Gray, Gajeel and Loki witnessed the swift punch, the others confused on why Jet was hunched over, holding his stomach. It was Jellal's special way of saying, "Don't be an idiot, moron."

* * *

Lucy sighed, knowing that her Summer Fairy Tale was coming to a close. "It turned colder… That's where it ends…" She whispered. A trace of sadness lingered in her voice and the Fairy Ladies gave her warm and sympathetic stares.

* * *

The pinkette sat for a moment, thinking of the huge lie he had just told to his friends. He didn't like lying to them. But he had to. Besides, he had other things to worry about…

_What happened being her hero? _A small voice countered gently. Natsu shook his head, trying to rid the voice of reason from his mind.

_I still am… But maybe she doesn't want me as her hero anymore,_ Natsu realized with a pang of sadness. She's better off without me...

_Doubt it,_ the voice snorted. Before Natsu could dwell and reflect of what happened, Loki's voice jostled him awake from his thoughts.

"So what'd you do after?" was the question. Natsu's onyx eyes snapped onto Loki, yet out of his peripheral vision, he could see quite a little audience he had gathered. They all watched him closely like children gazing admiringly at their hero.

Natsu sighed, not able to face the expectant expressions. He silently stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and climbed a few steps of the old, abused bleachers. From his viewpoint, he could see the top level of the monumental school, overlooking the campus with ease. Scattered among the grounds were roaming high schoolers, chatting, laughing, eating or being reserved.

"I told her we'd still be friends," Natsu murmured quietly, yet loud enough for his acquired group to make out. He masked the sadness in his voice by nonchalance, trying not to let his friends see him in a pained state. His summer friend's name whispered through the depths of his mind.

* * *

Lucy gave a small smile in return. "Then we made our best friend vow…" She rasped, her voice barely audible so the listening girls had to lean in.

* * *

Conversation dispersed behind, the gang members explaining their summers to each other and to the lingering males that yearned to hear. However, Natsu didn't hear the calamity. He just looked up and stared at the endless sky, unease and unhappiness glimmering in his onyx orbs. "Wonder what she's doin' now…" He whispered to himself, wishing that he could see her again.

Listen to her voice.

Feel her creamy skin.

Smell her wondrous scent.

_I miss you,_ he heavily confessed, feeling an ache in the male's heart. _Are you thinking about me?_

_The_ real _me_?

* * *

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams_

_But, oh, those summer nights_

* * *

Another bell resounded and the girls that seemed to tune in to Lucy's tale dispersed, going back to the school before the second warning bell came along. Lucy and the Fairy Ladies threw away their trash and began to head into the west entrance of Fiore High.

Erza turned to Lucy, textbooks in her hands. "You never did tell us. What was the guy's name?"

"Natsu Dragneel," came Lucy's light-hearted reply.

It seemed like the world had just stopped spinning with the looks the brunette, redhead and two blunettes gave her. They all froze at the name. Cana unceremoniously broke the silence by spitting out the contents of her liquor onto the ground and breaking into a charismatic cackle, as though hyenas had raised her. Juvia's opened mouth twisted into a calm smile instead of laughing and Erza's lips twitched while Levy's eyebrow twitched unnervingly. Yet somehow, all of them had a flicker of smugness and excitement in their wide eyes.

Lucy stared, puzzled, as Cana doubled over, threatening to tumble over onto the grass due to her mirth. Levy's eyes were widened with shock, along with Erza, as they stared disbelievingly at the blonde. Juvia, on the other hand, smiled kindly at Lucy, curiosity and an unreadable emotion glinting in the dark blue eyes of her.

"Well, I think you'll find him soon, Lucy," the blunette encouraged in a friendly manor.

Lucy gazed back at her, shock and hopefulness in her warm, brown eyes. "You think so?" She asked, heart fluttering with optimism.

Cana, who had regained her composure, grinned mischievously at her. "Oh yeah, Lucy. He seems peachy keen and maybe… someday, if you wish hard enough... you'll find him again. Come on girls," she ordered Erza and Juvia as they walked away from her. Juvia gave Lucy a glance full of curiosity before leaving Levy and Lucy to walk by themselves.

Lucy caught a glimpse of Levy coughing, badly attempting to cover her laughter. _What's so funny? L_ucy wondered, curious of the amusement.

She turned to face her petite friend, hopefulness evident in the chocolate orbs. "Do you think Cana is right, Levy?" She inquired, faith flaring in her heart.

Levy gave her an uneasy reassuring smile. "Well sure… I guess…" Lucy ignored the uncertainty in the blunette's tone and smiled brilliantly as they headed back into the huge building to find their next period class: AP Stats.

As the two walked off, the redhead, brunette and other blunette had a private discussion on their way to their next class. Cana took another swig of her drink. "Well, I'm glad that part is over."

Juvia nodded in agreement. "Juvia didn't think Lucy would be as open to explain her relationship as she used to," she admitted while idly twirling her hair. "Juvia is glad that Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival for Gray." The blunette was overcome by a dreamy look on her face, her cheeks slightly blushing at the name.

Erza spoke up, eyes darting from one girl to the next. "If we're found out, what if this all fails?" The redhead inquired.

Cana shook her head, but stopped suddenly, an idea dawning upon her. She grinned idiotically and looked at her friends with a devious glint. "It won't because you know why? We are doing exactly what we were told. We are becoming Mira's match-making service!"


End file.
